1. Field
The following description relates to an electronic component embedded printed circuit board and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a printed circuit board (PCB) has integrated chips or electronic components disposed on a board. The board is made of any of various kinds of thermosetting synthetic resins, on which metal wirings are formed on one surface or both surfaces thereof. The PCB has the integrated chips or the electronic components electrically connected with one another and then coated by an insulation material.
With the market trend of requiring various functions and profile reductions in or compactness of a semiconductor package, various technologies are needed to manufacture the printed circuit board. Accordingly, development of an embedded PCB has received much attention as a possibility for the next-generation multi-functionality and small package technology. The embedded PCB includes passive devices, such as a capacitor, a resistor, and an inductor, which are three basic elements commonly installed on a surface of a PCB to form an electronic circuit. The electronic circuit is embedded in an inner layer of the PCB to allow the passive devices to function within the PCB. The embedded PCB needs to be configured with a reduced a surface area onto which the passive devices are installed, an increased efficiency, and low manufacturing costs of the end product including the PCB. It is desired for the PCB to have improved electrical properties with a decreased inductance caused by a shortened connection distance between active devices and passive devices. Moreover, it is desired for the PCB to be mounted with an increased reliability as a number of soldered joints is reduced.